The known injection mold of German Pat. No. 885,152 serves only to injection mold two plates or thinner layers (sheet of film) from different types of plastic. For this purpose a large and projecting core occupies a major part of the mold cavity in the blocking position of said core, i.e., in the one position. When the core is drawn back, the region thus opened up by the core is then filled with plastic via the entrance opening which had been blocked off by the core. With this injection mold the mold cavity space is filled by the core, and after the core is removed the molding material is injected directly into the mold cavity space to form the shaped part. Under this arrangement it is not possible to have a complex shaped mold region adjacent to another complex shaped mold region filled with a first type of plastic whereby the former can be filled with a second type of plastic.